fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Adventure X
Kirby's Adventure X ''is the seventeenth installment (including spin-off games the 'TWENTISIXTH) in the Kirby Series. Playable Characters *Kirby (colors: pink, grey, yellow, green, blue, white, red, black) the Vacuum *Meta Knight the Swordman *King Dedede the Hammerman *Waddle Dee the Spearman *Simirror the Mirrorman *Knuckle Joe the Fighter *Wizzly the Wizard *Biospark the Ninja *Smashy the Smash *Finix the Ace Attorney *Gamy the Gamer Trailers TRAILER 1(June 2021) "Join Kirby with his new friends! Go to save someone! NEW ABILITIES! Like Wizard! Or Gamer! Or LEGO! NEW WORLDS! Caramel City, Cyber Cave, Thinky Tower... WHAT? Thinky Tower? Ok, it doesn't matter! Go into an adventure with 6 planets, 33 worlds and 779 LEVELS OH MY GOSH! NEW MODES! ''EXTRA MODE, MINIGAMES, BOSS RUSH, RIDE MODE... HUNDRED OF THOUSANDS OF NEW THINGS! '' KIRBY WAITS FOR YOU! JUST ON WII X!" TRAILER 2 (August) The trailer shows the ORIGINAL first scene. It very looks like Kirby Returns to Dreamland. "Oh no, the two games are very different" said the director "Just the start is similar." Secretly, the game changed the plot! Now it's different. Cutted Scene in the Plot (where are the ______ there's this scene) After completed Level 15, Eight Empires "Zero. A creature. An eye. A gigantic eye." in the screen appears Zero's image." After Kirby slayed him in Kirby's Dream Land 3, it re-appears in Kirby 64 TCS as 02." Zero2's image appears." Then, on the 13th of June 2005, in America were released Canvas Curse. The final boss was ''Drawcia Soul. '' Then, on the 24th October 2011 were released Kirby's Return to Dreamland. The final boss was Magolor Soul. '' ''Both Drawcia and Magolor Soul were possessed by Zero. Look. Look Drawcia's form. Seems an eye, or doesn't it? Look ''Magolor Soul. That eye. That's Zero. '' Zero's Soul was into Drawcia and Magolor. Now, Zero is still alive..." Kirby finds a secret stage on Level 15. There's a portal! The portal teleports in the space. There's a gigantic eye. It's ZERO. "I'm reborned! I possessed Drawcia and Magolor! They give me the power to reborn and finally KILL YA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH (evil laugh) AHAHAHAHAHAH! This scene was cutted 'cause this idea needs an entire GAME. Plot TBA Levels Final Level-Final Level-Final Level-Final Level-Final Level-Final Level-Final Level-Final Level-Final Level CotU TRUE Final Fight 4 Bosses X (Ride) X X Soul Soul of X Soul *''Cotu= Center of the Universe'' Abilities NEW Normal Abilities (40) Normal Abilities (47) Super and Limited Abilities (11) NEW Super Abilities (14) Ride Abilities Other Extra Mode It's like the KRTD one. You got half life, the bosses are recalled with "EX" and the dimension of enemies always changes. Arena & TRUE Arena In the Arena, you'll fight all the bosses. At the start you can choose what ability take. It's like the KRTD one. In the TRUE Arena, you'll fight all the EX bosses. Secret bosses: Galacta Knight, Shadow Kirby, Master Core, Master Hand & Crazy Hand AGAIN. Kirby Fighters Hypersmash Dedede's Dubstep Dash X Dedede's Drum Dash X Minigames Super Kirby Quest Kitchen Chicken Time Bomb 200-Yard Hop Super Scope Shot DLCs Character Pack Masked Dedede Waddle Thunder Prince Fluff Metal Chilly TAC Waddle Wrestler UFO Wheelie Kirby RPG Pack Kirby RPG I: The Pink Legend Kirby RPG II: Crystal Land Kirby RPG III: Star Warriors Kirby RPG IV: Meta Knight's Quest Kirby RPG V: Universe's Strongest Warrior Bonus Kirby: Minigame Mania! A new bonus with 10 all-new minigames. Kirby's Dream Ball Dance Dance Revolution Kirby Edition Kirby's Air Tour Obstacle Course Picture Palace A secret labyrinth in Dreamland. It's got areas like Amazing Mirror Smash Mode Defeat all enemies in every area! Note: you need to complete the Main Mode. PlayWithOtherCharacters Meta Knightmare X Play this game using Meta Knight, with the same abilities of KSSU. Replaced all of X's from with (in order): Dark Meta Knight, Death Knight, Destiny Knight, Galacta Knight DededeTour X Now added skills! Replaced X Soul and Soul of X Soul with Dark Matter (eye) and Shadow King. Mirror Quest Play using Simirror with skills! Replaced X Soul and Soul of X Soul with Dark Mind's first form and Dark Mind's final form. Revenge of the Fighter Skills! With Knuckle Joe! Replaced X Soul and Soul of X Soul with King Joe and Joe Soul The Tribe of Spear Skills... with Waddle Dee.. Replaced X Soul and Soul of X Soul with King Dedede and Spear Knight. Ninja VS Samurai Skills! With Biospark! Replaced Soul of X Soul with Samurai. Master Spells Skills?!? With Wizzly?!?! Replaced X Soul and Soul of X Soul with PK Guy and Book of Necrom. Turnabout Adventure SKILLS WITH FINIX! Replaced X, X Soul and Soul of X Soul with: Power Judge, Power Judge Guilty Mode, Godot Trivia *Redok's name (the boss of the Time Travel level) is the name of the original plot's alien that needs to be saved. *The game got released in the 2023. When the game was in development, a Nintendo Direct advertised of the release of the game in the 2022. The game wasn't released in the 2022 because the 2022 is the 30th anniversary of Kirby. And for the 30th anniversary Kirby needs another special game. Category:Kirby (series)